


Trust in it

by jacquelee



Series: Half A Moon 2021 [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: When Amaya activates her totem after getting it back from Nora, she discovers that it is still governed by Nora's powers and needs to regain its allegiance.Set during episode 3x16.
Series: Half A Moon 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138847
Collections: Half a Moon: 14 Days of Celebrating Women





	Trust in it

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [halfamoon](https://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org) for the Tarot card prompt The Empress (with the definition: femininity, beauty, nature, nurturing, abundance).

"I wouldn't expect you to understand anything about honor, or legacy."

Activating her totem, Amaya expected the familiar feeling of being connected to all the totem bearers before her, to nature itself, to the beauty that she knew was her duty to protect. But instead, the totem rejected her, as if her presence was foreign, wrong. Intense pain shot through her as a bear manifested but its strength did not unite and flow through her, it attacked her, tearing her apart from the inside out.

She fell to her knees, grasping for breath, trying to fight off her own totem and for a brief moment everything went black. 

Then pictures began playing in her mind, first slowly, then in fast succession. She was back in Zambesi, with her mother. She was young, a child and they were laughing. The day when she first learned about the totem. About her role as protector, about the power that she would one day have. Her joining the JSA, then the Legends. Then the pictures of her life were replaced by that of the spirit realm, not the dark and gloomy landscape she and Zari had visited before but the lush and beautiful forest where she had met her ancestor for the first time. 

That ancestor was there now, smiling at her, and, like she had back then, touching Amaya's face with her hand. 

"Trust in it."

Still breathing heavily, Amaya stopped fighting, and instead, trusted the totem and her connection to it. And immediately, she felt the hostile bear retreat and make space for one that was familiar, that was ready to share its power. She could feel Nora come closer, mocking her. 

"Your totem is still governed by my powers."

With a last deep breath, Amaya knew she now was in full control of the totem again. She looked up at Nora.

"No." It still came out weak and getting up, she said it once more, stronger this time, with all the conviction she felt. "No."

She attacked instantly, knowing that now, with the power of nature itself on her side again, there was nothing Nora or Mallus could do to stop her.


End file.
